Project Summary/Abstract. The Environmental Mutagen Society (EMS) is the primary scientific society fostering research on the basic mechanisms of DNA repair and mutagenesis and application of this knowledge to understanding human health effects from exposure to environmental genotoxins. Studies of DNA repair and mutagenesis by EMS scientists are integrated with research on inherited and acquired genetic alterations that predispose individuals to cancer, premature aging, and other diseases. Fundamental understanding of the mechanisms and consequences of cellular, tissue, and whole organism responses to genotoxic agents is crucial to informed regulatory decision-making with respect to environmental health hazards. The integration of multi-disciplinary basic and applied research is essential to this process. Such integration remains the central focus of the EMS, and the Annual Meetings are key to the dissemination of information and fostering of interactions. In addition, the meetings provide an important forum for students and new investigators to present their research and to interact with leading scientists in their field in a setting that encourages open exchange of ideas. The 41st Annual Meeting of the EMS will be held in Fort Worth, Texas from October 23-27, 2010. The theme is "Complex Systems in Biology and Risk Assessment". The scientific program encompasses the full range of scientific interests within EMS and is comprised of symposia, workshops, plenary lectures, and poster and platform sessions. EMS Annual Meetings bring together academic, industrial and governmental scientists interested in how environmental factors lead to genotoxicity. The dual objectives of this conference grant application are to request funds for Travel Awards for trainees new to attend the Annual Meeting, and partial support for travel expenses of key non-member speakers. EMS believes that its students and new investigators are the future of both the Society and the scientific endeavors fostered by its community of scientists. Travel Awards assist in offsetting the financial burden that might otherwise prevent trainees from attending. Support to defray travel costs for invited non-member speakers enables EMS to provide the greatest value at lower costs to attendees. The inclusion of non-member speakers provides the cross fertilization of research and ideas which is necessary for a world-class meeting. EMS member speakers cover their expenses for participation in the conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative EMS integrates from multiple disciplines within the Society basic and applied research on mechanisms and consequences of responses to genotoxic agents. Such integration remains the central focus of the EMS, and the Annual Meetings are key to the dissemination of information and to foster interactions between researchers and individuals who must make informed regulatory decision with respect to environmental health hazards. The meetings also provide a forum in which students, postdoctoral fellows, and beginning investigators can share information with established scientists through formal scientific sessions and informal interactions. External support for invited speaker travel and trainee travel awards is required to achieve the scientific objectives, training and outreach goals of EMS.